Wind
by k-rosh
Summary: Max clears her head of thoughts and something unexpected happens
1. Chapter 1

Wind whipped around my face, swirling my hair in knots as it flew out of the hair tie holding it back

Wind whipped around my face, swirling my hair in knots as it flew out of the hair tie holding it back.

My bare feet pounded against the soft green grass, my shadow racing after me. Drips of sweat crowded my brow, sliding down my nose to drip off the precipice. Pain filled me. My chest strained as it expanded for each breath I took, my feet ached and small lacerations covered my heels from where I had sliced my feet on rocks.

I had to run, stopping wasn't an option. If I stopped it would catch me. My past. The decisions I had made. What had I done?

All I wanted right now was to spread my wings, to have them rip out from my sides, and snag the wind tearing past me. I wanted to feel my feather tips rustle into place as my wings beat down, forcing the air they had caught, to lift me up into the air. I wanted to soar away, fly so high that my problems would be left far behind. But I couldn't, so I kept running. It was almost as good. The wind still whipped at my clothes, but instead of the relaxation I felt while flying, the running made me fill with pain, and I couldn't run quite fast enough for my memories to leave me. They were there, stepping on my heels, slipping into the corners of my mind.

I had left my flock alone, to fend for themselves. It was only for five minutes! Watch was so boring, and no one was around. Actually, no one was going to be around. We had only just defeated Itex, so what was the point of watch? No flyboys were going to be sneaking up on us tonight. All I wanted was to clear my head of some thoughts, and a quick flight seemed like the perfect idea.

I was going to wake someone, Fang, or Iggy…. But they looked so peaceful, and I wouldn't be gone long. I was just going to fly to the state border and back, five minutes tops. So I stood up, and unfolded my wings slowly, one at a time. First my left wing, I watched the feathers rustle into place, then slowly opened my other wing. They were what I liked best about myself, and hated the most about my life. If only I had no wings, my childhood would have been normal. But, knowing what it is like to fly, I could never give them up.

So, stretching my wings to their fullest length I jumped up, catching the wind and soared off.

My thoughts quickly turned to Fang. I didn't know what to do with him. I felt something toward him, but because I had to lead the flock I wasn't going to explore those… feelings? No, not feelings for him, I was sure I didn't like Fang that way. But something had changed…Well, whatever it was I was going to ignore it. But Fang seemed pretty intent on forcing me NOT to ignore it. I had run away from that, it wasn't like a fight. Fighting I was good at, fighting was clear. Kick. Punch. Repeat. But with Fang I had to feel something else, and I wasn't sure I could. So I ran. And now, he was quieter than ever.

I sighed internally and upped my speed. If I just flew fast enough then these thoughts would slip away just like the wind slipping past my face, and down the length of my wings.

I decided it was time for me to turn around, get back to the total and constant confusion that was my flock. But that was what I lived for, those five totally crazy kids that were my family, and that looked toward me to be their surrogate mom. I don't know what I would do without them.

I sped up, and then poured on even more speed. Soon I was flying faster than I ever had before. It felt like total bliss, freedom. I could go forever like this.

With my razor eyesight I saw my flock off in the distance. I put in one more burst of energy, and the wind seemed nonexistent. I was a bullet, a knife through the air, and nothing could stop me. This was amazing.

Then the pain hit my body, I heard a tremendous boom that shook the air around me and then a flash of light filled the air.

In an instant all that was over. I looked around me, and I seemed to be in about the same spot. I looked for where the flock was, anxious for their opinions on what had just happened to me. I looked again.

Now I was nervous. I scanned the horizon, pinpointing the exact clump of trees where the flock had been sleeping. I quickly descended to find no one there. No even a sign that anyone was there. No ashes from the fire that I had left burning moments ago. No bent grass, in the shape of small and large bodies that had been laying there when I had left. Where were they? Had my flock left me?

Oh my god. They had left me. I was alone.

I just knew this was going to happen. Don't ask me why, but deep down my greatest fear was that I wasn't good enough for them, that I didn't deserve such amazing people as my family.

I didn't cry. Max does not cry. So I ran. I wished to fly, but subconsciously I knew that the great noise and flash of light were no coincidence. I couldn't fly, but I had to sort my thoughts and running was the next best thing. Why had my flock left me and not even given a reason? I must have done something.

I wished I was perfect, knew I was not. And I ran. I didn't feel the pain at first. It just felt good to be running, almost as good as flying.

I decided then to go to the Martinez's house. My mom would love me no matter what…. Wouldn't she?

FPOV

I watched Max take off, and then sat up. She had been taking these midnight flights more often now that Itex was over and done with.

I sighed, wondering what she was thinking about. Wondering why she didn't come to me to talk about it, like she used to. Wondering if she knew I was thinking of her.

Five minutes passed, and an unnatural sound caught my ears, almost as if a plane had reached the sound barrier, then busted right through it. A flash of light blinded me then, before I was even sure it had occurred, the light and noise was gone. I shook it off after waiting for ten or so minutes without anything else happening.

I stretched and sat up. I must have fallen asleep at some point last night. I checked for Max, wondering why she never woke me for watch. She was gone.

Oh my god. Max had left us. She would never be gone for this long unless she wanted to be, and with Itex out of the way there was no way she could have been captured. Max had left us.

Max had left me.

What was I supposed to do? Should the flock go after her, when we don't know where she is or even if she wants us to find her? I decided to wake the rest of the flock and tell them the news.

As I described last night's events to them, each of the flock glanced around, checking that she wasn't just hiding behind a tree, making sure that this wasn't some sick joke. Not wanting to believe the obvious, Max was gone.

"Oh" Angle whispered, and I glanced toward her small face as realization flashed across her eyes.

"What is it Ange?" I asked. Not wanting to get my hopes up.

"I know where max is. And she definitely isn't where you think she is." Angel said.

"Tell us. Now Angel." I needed to know where Max was, even if she didn't want to come back, I needed to know she was safe.

"I can't." Angel replied sorrow now filled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

MPOV

MPOV

I ran until I couldn't anymore. Sweat dripped down my face, and tears mingled with it. I wanted this all to be a dream.

I looked up into the sky and recognized my surroundings; floating above me in the wind were the hawks Fang and Nudge had stayed with when I was at the Martinez's. Fang…. Nudge….

I collapsed; I just didn't know what to do. It felt like every time I thought of my flock my heart was torn a little more. _No_. I thought to myself. _I refuse to act like a sissy I won't worry about them. I have to get to the Martinez's house. Mom will know what has happened. An entire flock can't disappear into thin air… right?_

I continued at a much slower pace, keeping an eye out for the familiar woods that I had met Ella in so long ago.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of my mom's house. _Huh… this is it. I haven't seen them in a bit. I hope everyone is doing well. I-I… I hope they don't hate me too…_

Slowly I stepped up to the front door, wincing as I realized just how badly I had managed to ruin my feet. I knocked hesitantly. The door opened and Dr. Martinez was standing there. Confusion, then a smile crossed her face.

"Max! It's good to see you. But what are you doing back so soon? _So soon? I hadn't been there in what felt like ages… not since mom had taken the chip out of my arm. _

"So soon?" I raised my arms and motioned behind me, "I just got here, and I haven't visited in ages."

But Dr. Martinez wasn't listening; she was staring at my arm, the one with the scar, the one that she had taken the chip out of.

"You-your arm! It's ok! Oh I'm so glad! When did it start working again? Oh I was so worried that you would never be able to use it again!"

"It has been ok for ages now… I thought that you knew that the School fixed it."

"But, you only just left with Fang yesterday!"

"Yesterday? I haven't been here in months."

"Yes, you left yesterday, after I took the chip out… Max? Are you ok? Where is the flock?"

"I, I'm going to go now. I'm sorry I bothered you. See you later."

"Max! Max, come back here!"

I didn't. Something weird was going on…. Dr. Martinez thought I had been there only yesterday. What was going on? Great. I go to the one person I thought could help me but she only added to my confusion.

I walked slowly onward for what seemed like forever. I realized my stomach was growling in hunger. I entered a small store and bought enough to tide me over. I also grabbed a small backpack and filled it with food and water… since Fang wasn't here with his backpack… Fang… the flock… a tear welled up in the corner of my eye but I quickly wiped it away. This was not the time to cry. I had to get to the bottom of this.

I glanced up at the sky. It was so inviting. I couldn't handle it so I stretched my wings up and took off.

I felt uncomfortable…. Like something might happen at any second. I decided to keep to a normal speed, not wishing to repeat the strange sound and noise that seemed to be connected to my flock's disappearance.

After a few minutes of flying I saw shapes off in the distance. My flock? No… only birds I decided. But there were so many… this bothered me for some reason. I shook it off, even though my sharp hearing picked up a droning noise. There were no more flyboys, so even if that noise _sounded_ like them, it obviously wasn't.

I flew for a few more minutes, but the darkening sky made me realize two things. One I needed a place to sleep, and two… it had been a full day since my flock had left me.

"I miss you guys" I whispered into the air.

I felt weaker than ever before. I wasn't sure what to do. If they had been captured I would know what to do. That would have been the easier situation. Like a fight. Both require little thought. I would go after them, rescue them, and we would all laugh over what had happened in the end. But this was different, if they had left me they wouldn't need to be rescued, they wouldn't want me to find them.

So what should I do?

All this pondering without answers was giving me a headache so I decided to lie down for the night. A small mountainous region no more than 10 minutes away caught my eye. As I headed toward it I saw a small light flickering, from what looked like a cave. That jogged my memory. It was the cave Fang and I, well Fang had spent the night a while back. That cave brought back a lot of memories… My kiss with Fang, feelings I have been beating down in the back of my mind for a while, me running off. Waking the next morning only to find the flock gone. Like now… except then they were captured and I still had Fang with me, even if he wasn't talking. Then I went after them, then I was able to bring my family back together, back then, I was able to do my job.

Most of these memories were painful, but because I had nowhere else to sleep I headed for the cave.

Nearing it I realized the light was a fire, and sitting next to the fire was Fang, and… and another girl… Oh.

My heart was crushed. This girl was definitely not Nudge or Angel. She looked like she was Fangs age. I sat down on a rock not to far from the cave. I didn't mean to watch, but I couldn't help myself. Fang and the flock left me behind for good, and now, I find him with another girl… I couldn't believe it.

I wasn't jealous. Nope, not me. But I was sad, crushed, that this, this girl was what had broken us apart…

I looked over at Fang again. He looked at this girl like she was everything he had ever wanted. Fang wasn't showing emotion, but I could tell by his eyes. They were happy, and smiling. There might even have been something else in his eyes but I couldn't tell, because then he turned away from me and reached out to the other girl. He wrapped his arms around her and began to rub in between her shoulders.

I wondered to myself, if she even had wings… what was so special about her? I sighed… deciding now was not the time to make presence known. I decided I would have to stay out of sight, I didn't want Fang to know I was there, he might leave again.

That's when he kissed her. It was short, but before I knew what was happening I had jumped up and flown out of sight. I couldn't bear to see Fang kiss another girl. Eventually, that was supposed to be me. So, maybe when he had kissed me before I had run away, but did he not know? How could he not see? How could I not see? There was no future of mine that did not involve Fang and the flock. So why had I tried to run away from the inevitable?

I gasped. The situation before me was clear now. But how? How in the world did this happen? Even worse than Fang kissing another girl…. Fang was kissing me. What had happened months ago… was happing right now… I was watching MY life.


End file.
